Crash and Cortex
Crash and Cortex '''is a Mode in Crash Twinsanity where Crash is holding a Crystal with Cortex holding the other end of it. This increases Crash's Spin attack, and pressing Crouch makes Crash use Cortex as a Sledgehammer, that can be used to crush enemies and break Locked Crates. This also converts Slam to throwing Cortex, which is used to throw Cortex over pits to activate Levers and collect Gems, or shoot Enemies. Levels Crash can do this in these following levels: '''Level: Beginning: Ending: Take Cortex Everywhere Techniques have been found to drag Cortex in every level in the game except Rockslide Rumble, due to the Game locking up. Crash can drag Cortex to N. Sanity Beach, Jungle Bungle, Totem Hokum, Iceberg Lab, the first segment of Ice Climb, Slip Slide Icecapades, and High Sea Hi-Jinks by spininng into Cortex and throwing him over to the Chickens at Farmer Ernest's Farm, then going down to the Beach, where Cortex then warps, but this can lock up the game is Autosave is not disabled, and by using various techniques, Crash can drag Cortex into these levels. As for the Academy of Evil and Classroom Chaos, before the Dingodile Boss, throw Cortex somewhere inside the Arena, and with luck Cortex will activate a secret World Crate, then lose and you will respawn with Cortex in Dingodile's Boss, and if Dingodile is successfully defeated, Crash can then drag Cortex into Classroom Chaos and around the Academy of Evil. As for Cortex's segment of Classroom Chaos and Rooftop Rampage, at the end of Crash's Level, you must slam through the roof using the door, and hop around the area where the Cutscene starts, then fall through the roof at one point and head back to the Acid Sprayers, where Cortex will be standing beside a Door. If Crash completes Cortex's Level with him at hand, Crash and Cortex's Models will be there, and you can spin them together so they join, but then the Camera will freeze. Then when you lose, a Glitch or a Cut Mode will trigger, with Nina having Cortex at hand, but you cannot go through the level, because the Camera is still frozen. As for dragging Cortex in Twinsanity Island, Bandicoot Pursuit, and Ant Agony, Crash must backtrack through Bandicoot Pursuit on Cortex's Path disabling all the traps, then when Crash gets to the area where Evil Crash and Cortex pop up, Cortex's Model will be in spinnable mode, so you can join with him, but he will then start performing unknown animations, such as becoming frozen with fire spurting from his head. Then you can either take the Portal to Twinsanity Island, or drag him into Ant Agony. Dragging other things Several Glitches have been found in the game that allows Crash to drag other things than Cortex, such as: nothing, and giving Crash the ability﻿ to turn his arm a 360o degree through his body. A Crystal, and Crash can use all of his attacks and Cortex's at-hand quotes can still be heard. The Evil Twins, the Evil Twins' Mech, Crash: If Cortex is dragged to the end of Ant Agony, he will turn invisible, but upon pressing Crouch, Cortex will turn into the Evil Twins, but Crash cannot drag them and they stay where they are, and if Crash jumps, another Crash will appear with the Mech with its Lasers, but the Mech can be dragged around, but the other Crash stay in its place with its arm pointing toward Crash. If Cortex is spun, he will turn into the Mech with Claws, which can be dragged around like the Mech with Lasers. If Crash is spin-thrown, the other Crash will appear again, but if Cortex is jump-thrown, the other Crash will be floating in mid-air running in slow motion. Trivia *The other Crash may be Crash's Model for Cutscenes, which is used for more animations, and is located on the roof of the Treasure Room, which can be found using the Gameshark or Action Replay Levitation Code. *It is possible to drag a Cortex that isn't moving in the Cavern Catastrophe Ant fight. *Enemies can be defeated if Cortex is thrown at them. *Cortex will shoot almost every enemy in Crash Twinsanity, including Enemies that you never encounter with Cortex, such as Monkies, Boars, Tribesmen, and different variants of Ants. Category:Modes